Rune Factory 3: Painting the Seasons
by Winter's ice
Summary: Micah, being the good guy he is, is taking Daria around to paint the four preetiestares in the village, but as time goes on and the areas change, they grow closer, just what do they learn about on another? Continuation of "Visting You During the Rain"
1. The Colors of Dancing Flowers: Spring

**Okay, felt like doing a short story, this one will be about five, perhaps six chapters long, and is a continuation of my other story,** **Visiting You During the Rain, so I suggest you go and read that one first if you don't mind! Anyhow, I felt like doing something fluffyish so I went and continued my other one, well I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: The Colors of Dancing Flowers ~Spring~**

Micah sighed as he awoke that morning, at precisely 8:00, stretching his tired limbs as he began to get out of his bed. What day was it again? Oh yeah, it was fall 27th, right, and that meant just one thing for him. His small body was rather sore from the work he did the other day, and he really didn't feel like actually doing anything, but it was the 27th, right, and he had a promise to keep. It was often a hassle when it came to getting the crops in other areas around the village thanks to the monsters in the areas, but being pounced on by one of the monsters in the area certainly wasn't on his to do list. The large creature sneaked up on him like a cat of pray, it pounced from behind him and sent him flying to the cold ground. He hit the floor with a loud bang, which reverberated throughout the area, and the monsters hit his back with much force, which he was just happy that he didn't break anything in his back, or else would he be in a rather bad position.

"It still hurts…" was what was mumbled while rubbing his sore back, and a little yelp escaped his lips as he hit a rather sensitive brose on his small back, yeah this was worse than it was the other day. Just how hard did the monster hit his back anyway? He wished that all the stiffness and pain would just blow over later one that day. He even slept in by two hours, but that really didn't do much for the pain that was circulating through his aching back, the poor thing.

He moved his head to his calendar hanging on the wall of his tree house. Then his eyes fell onto that day's number, it had a little circle around it…oh yeah, it was the 27th of fall. He sighed, he was hoping it was one day before it, but he was wrong, oh how he wished their was just one other day that came out of nowhere to take today's spot, like a 26th and ½ day or something like that, but the passably of that even being possible was completely ridicules.

He moved his hands through his blond hair, and laid back down on his bed and said in a rather annoyed tone, "Today's going to be a long day," and that was true, a rather unfortunate truth, oh, it wouldn't be this hard if that stupid monster didn't think he was it's dinner or play thing.

What was his job you may be wondering if you didn't know what happen two days ago? He has a little job to take care of this day. He had volunteered to take Daria, the village's local elf/artiest/over eccentric person around the village so she could paint the four prettiest areas in the whole village, and he had to meet up with her around 9ish, give or take a couple of minutes. Originally, it didn't sound that bad two days ago, but now in his current condition of feeling like an old man who had strained his back from just sitting up, made today sound like a hassle in his ears.

The petite boy raised from his position on his bed, stood on his feet, and began to walk down the latter inside of his house which was actually a tree, how it became a house seemed to be a mystery. Once he got to the ground under his home, which the gigantic leaves shadowed, he reached the land, which held the reaming fall crops and did what a farmer did best; tend to them, of course. He had only a few days left till winter approached, so he wanted to get the remaining crops before they died by the harsh winter air. While working diligently, even with his current back problem; he thought about his job for the rest of the day, he really didn't mind having to be an escort at all, he actually wanted to go along with her for it seemed fun, but…

"Gah," was what he mumbled as he stood up, when a bolt of pain went through his body. Now that was the problem, his back, which he could have sworn was switched with Wells. He wanted to have someone take a look at it, but if he would do that, he would be late for his job for it was already 8:50, so he had to pick up the speed so he wouldn't be late. Deal with a bad back for a few hours, or deal with Daria's wrath, which would he choose?

"I'm going for the back pain," was what he said as he dropped the crops into the shipping bin, and moved his hand to his upper back and began to rub the sore spot, but he applied a little to much pressure and another yelp came from his lips, "This is going to be a fun day," was what he said as he began to leave his farm and began to head off to the elf's oddly designed home, that was rather out of place in the soft green colored area. The bright and vibrant colors clashed with the green that surrounded it, it just seemed out of place. When he came up to the house, he found said girl just standing there, her long blond hair dancing in the wind, her eyes just staring up at the blue sky, waiting for his arrival, with a bit of impatience in her eyes. Besides her on the ground laid a regular size portable easel and a canvas lying on the ground next to it. Then, besides the two items was a large, black bag, which he assumed was meant to hold paint and water containers, along with the brushes. Well, that seemed like a rather convenient bag, good for artists on the go.

_"Why do I feel like I'm being used to carry her painting tools," _was what the boy thought while eyeing the art supplies spread across the green grass. It really wouldn't be surprising if she's using him, her "assistant" to carry everything, granted it would be hard for a single person to carry this much stuff on their own, but making him carrying everything just seemed so cruel, especially in his condition, not like he was actually going to say anything though, he wasn't the type to openly complain about his condition.

"Ahh, theirs my assistant, right on time!" was what she shouted as she turned her head and saw her little assistant tracking upwards to her home, he's a very good assistant indeed! He would always do as she said, and never spoke back in retaliation; he was the perfect person for her. No, not that way! But in an assistant type of way!

"Well, where are we going first?" was all he asked while walking up to the girl who was currently smiling happily at him, while eyeing the material that he was going to have to carry all over creation, oh, that's not going to be for his back…

"First you ask? Simple my dear assistant, where going forward!" was what she yelled at him with much enthusiasm in her voice, as she turned her back to him and pointed towards the flower area.

_"Well, at least it's close,"_ was what he thought as he walked over to the supplies, grabbed the easel and canvas and began to walk forward, he knew the drill, carry anything he could, he hoped she would grab the bag, he didn't need to carry anything else. He doesn't want to kill his back so that he would be unable to move.

"That's my assistant! I don't even have to tell you to carry the heavy tools, that's a good boy!" was what she said happily while walking towards him, and went on to pat him on the head before he was to far away. She then bent down, grabbed the large bag, placed it on her shoulder and then proceeded to followed after him, with a smile plastered oh her face, this was going to be fun!

In no time flat, they reached the area, the flowers where bright colors, ranging from striking red to yellows as bright as Micah's hair, and they where all dancing in the wind in unison. Beyond the bright colorful array of flowers laid a canon which lead downwards, and had a rather nice view of what laid beyond the small village that they where accustomed to. If one would fall off of it though, it would be a rather gruesome death indeed, so when near it you better be careful!

"Where do you want this?" was all he asked to the painter who was currently staring at the flowers, as if she was copying the exact image into her mind, so when it came time to paint the scene, she would already know the exact way she would do it. That, and she was examining the area, and where the best place to start painting.

"Put it right here my dear assistant!" was what she said, pointing to the spot where she was standing, which was before the flowers, "Here is the perfect spot to start my painting!" was what she went on to say while moving out of the way, she had a large smile spread across her face and her eyes where all sparkly with the excitement and impatience of painting the scene.

Micah just walked up to where she was pointing to just moments ago, and placed the easel right there, then added the canvas to it, and by doing so, it sent a wave of pain through his upper neck, but he didn't let a scream to escape his lips though. If he would, then it would kind of ruin the day's event.

"That's a good boy," was what she said, she then moved her head back and forth with a quizzical look on her face, "Where's the stand at?" was what she asked next.

"Stand?" was what he asked, turning his head to the side, "What stand? I didn't see one."

"Crap! I must have left it at home," was what she replied scratching the back of her head, "Go and fetch it assistant!" was all she said to him, for she knew he would listen to the words she spoke. She was his master, and as his master, he had to listen to everything she said, even if he really didn't like it.

"…Fine," was what he sighed in a low tone, and that means carrying more stuff back, oh joy. His back was going to be sore as it can tomorrow, he'll be lucky if he does manage to get up, but he knew that despite all of his internal complaining, he would still do it, "Where is it at?" was what he asked.

"In my house by my bed!" was what she yelled at the boy and then pointed towards the direction of her house, and said, "Go on my dear assistant!"

And so he began to walk towards her house as per instructed, and he could continue to hear her screaming at him to go and get her stand thing again, it wasn't like he was going to run away to the east and never return. When he reached the door of her oddly colored house, he opened the door (Good thing it wasn't locked, but when is anything in this place locked?) and walked into her home. It wasn't really any different then it was two days ago. It was still messy inside the small house, and crap was here and there, and in some places it was still as dusty as if she hasn't touched it in ages, he walked where he saw the stand, which was just sitting where she said it would be. Nothing was on it, (Luckily for him) he folded the stand and began to turn around leave the home when something caught his eye. In the corner on another stand was the painting she painted of him two days ago. He couldn't help but smile, it was very fitting of him, and just the event was rather nice if he may say so. How the colors blended together to give off a warm earthy feel fitted the vibe he gave off, he was a farmer after all. He wondered what she was going to do with said painting though. He thought she would just sell it or something, but she did say she doesn't really sell any of her work for it was like her family or something along those lines. That, or she could have given it back to him since it was a picture of himself, and his home was a bit bland, so some color would be nice, even though it would help the house give off a even more earthy feeling, but it seemed to fit. But no, she kept it for herself, a picture of her beloved assistant, something she could look at everyday and give a sweet and caring smile, and say things to the painting of him that she couldn't openly say to his face. He felt a blush crossing his face from that, that couldn't be it, could it? Oh, his mind was running off on a tangent, he didn't need to think about this type of stuff at the moment! He just fully turned around and walked quickly to the door, forgetting his thoughts about the painting and pushing the remaining thoughts to the back of his head, the blush that spread across his face was still present.

So, Micah quickly hurried back, which took only about thirty seconds thanks to the location being so close. She was just pacing around back and forth, her hand under her chin; it looked like she was thinking about something. He just walked up to the easel, placed the stand next to it. He then went over to the bag that he found on the ground, opened it to find paint, water, and brushes much like he thought was in it, and put the paint which varied in colors onto the stand, two at a time, then the water, and finally the brushes.

"Alright, my job is done," was what said turning his back to the easel, walking forewords and went to the left and sat down on the grass, at least the hard part is finished, he could relax his still aching back and watch her paint, it was something that he would find rather relaxing and peaceful, he enjoyed watching her move the brush across the canvass and watch the blank material come to life with the verity of colors.

"Good work! Now I can get to my job!" was what she shouted as she walked over to the easel. She took off the lids on the paint, along with the water. She dipped one of the brushes into the water, tapped it on the top of jar, and dipped it lightly into one of the containers of paint. She paused for a moment, starred at the scene that would be transferred to the canvas, taking in the scene into her mind yet again, and with light strokes, she began to paint.

Micah, who was now lying down on his back was looking at the sky above him, watching the clouds passing by, they appeared to be an array of different shapes, or maybe he just though they where. He could hear the wind rustling the flowers, making them dance together in unison, blowing through his soft hair, which caused a strike of yellow to pass through his vision. He could hear the sounds of a brush swaying gently across a canvas, and he just imagined the canvas changing from a dull blank slat to a painting bursting with bright colors. All and all, it was nice, quiet, and peaceful, only if every day were like this, he would enjoy it with to a large extent. Now, while staring up into the bright sky, hearing the wind blow across and the sound of a brush dancing, he could easily forget about the pain, for this was a remedy to cure his pain.

"Hey," was what escaped his lips as he began to move forward, raising his now sensitive body, along with a bolt of pain spreading thought his body from his back yet again. With his arms stretched out behind him, supporting the weight he was placing on them he continued to say, "What made you decide to paint anyway? Why come here for?" was what he asked her, with a hint of curiosity in his voice. He has been wondering that for a while, just why did she choose this path? That, and why come to this little village anyhow, their had to be better places than this small place, right?

"What made you decide to be a farmer?" was what she replied to his question, at least they are having a normal conversation this time, and not like the one they had before. Just the thought of that caused a tint of red to appear on her face, it was just so awkward and embarrassing, but at the same time warm and fluffy like a cute picture of a small animal, and just as loving as a little kitten.

"Why? Well, I was kind of forced into it...," was what he began to say, now staring at the dancing flowers in the breeze. Well, it was the only thing he could do, he was given a house to live in for free, and it did have a field in it too, so it would have been a waste to not use it, "Though it did come to me naturally," was what he said next, and it was true. It just kind of clicked with him, and he had grown, bit by bit, much like the crops he took care of, as they grew and got stronger, so did he. So one could say he grew along with the crops, for they helped him become a better farmer, and he helped them reach their full size. Granted, it was far much easier than taking care and fighting monsters, which seem to see him more as dinner or as a toy than an enemy, was it because he didn't look manly enough? Did he look too girly to be taken seriously by the monsters? Would he have to have a beard or look like Carlos to be taken seriously by the enemy? Well, looks are deceiving, like how people think woolies are only cute and weak monsters, but you get in their way, you better watch out, but can't that work for him?

"Yeah, it came natural to you, and the same thing could be said about me and my art. It was something I did as a kid, and it stuck with me all this time," was what she said while she stopped moving her brush along the canvas, and then turned her head to face him, and with a swift movement with the hand holding the brush, she moved it from the canvas and moved it to face Micah, and by doing so smacking him with some of the paint, "And it will always stick with me, for now and ever more!" was what she yelled with a happy grin on her face.

"I see," was what Micah said while rubbing his hand on his face and wiped the paint off of his face, "It came naturally, huh," was what he mumbled to himself, while looking back up to the sky, and he let his mind wandered a bit, and continued to stare upwards. Time began to fly by while he looked up at the sky, as if in a trance, and she just went back to painting. Micah's thoughts were going all over the place in his mind while staring at the bright blue sky, and watching the clouds.

"That's impressive," was what he said to break the silence, and she suddenly turned her head to face him, with red hue appearing on her face, and she saw him just staring up at the sky, then she yelled to him with a tint of embarrassment in her voice, "W-what's that suppose to mean, assistant? You should already be impressed by my awesome art skills!"

"I would never be able to do that. I would just get bored and tired standing their painting something for a long time," was what he said, while moving his head to face the blushing girl in front girl of him with a sincere smile on his face, and a pure look in his blue eyes. It was true; he would get bored after awhile, he just didn't have the patience to work on a painting so long, he would end up getting distracted by something else and end up procrastinating. When it came to forging and all that stuff, he could do it since it didn't take all that time that a painting would, well in her case it wouldn't take long, but for him it would. He would just get his materials for his work, have a guide to tell him what he was suppose to do and get done a little while later. Forging was what was beneficial to him, it helped him in battle, and he made money out of it, so it worked out for him in the long run. Art on the other hand, there was no guide line, no way of knowing just what to do. An artist would make anything they wanted, taking inspiration from what was around them, it actually sounded harder than it actually is and must be frustrating, if hr would mess up a line you would have to restart from the start, and if it didn't turn out the way hr wanted he would get annoyed. Daria on the other hand never seemed to have that problem, everything that she did turned out the way she wanted it, and she never had to start over or get frustrated. That was one of the things that he admired, the things he couldn't do she could.

"Why thank you my wonderful assistant who knows how to complement his great master," was what she, her heading dropping a bit with a smile and blush on her face. It was nice to get a complement from him. It was nice for him to admire the things that she did, for he felt he couldn't do it, but the same thing could be said about her. She wouldn't be able to take care of crops if her life deepened on it, she much rather paint them than grow them. Though he for her, art could be troublesome when you can't get inspiration, but…

"Do you ever run low on ideas for your painting, Daria?" was what Micah asked next, wondering how could one person could continue on with the same thing for such a long time? Wouldn't someone lose their inspiration sooner or later or get fed up with their work? That, or would continue to work, but it just didn't look right and would cause the person to get annoyed and give up on what they worked so hard on for so long? Micah's soft smile turned into a frown a bit while thinking_, "I wouldn't want to see her lose art ability, it just wouldn't be Daria without her art."_

"Run low on thoughts? Nah, not really," she replied as she turned her head back to face Micah, "I always come up with something, I never run low on ideas," she replied while still looking at Micah, "You asked me why I came here right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," he replied, his eyes drifting to the canvas behind her, it had an array of bright colors, shaped like flowers. She was still so fast at painting it was amazing...

"Well, this place has natural beauty, so it seemed to be the perfect place for inspiration, just seeing the colors always end up giving me a new idea for a painting. That, and well my dear assistant, I have one other thing that keeps me going," was what she said to him, her face warming up from the last line. It was true, the only other thing in this whole village besides the nature that helped her to keep going was…

"Hmm, really? What is it?" he asked, a bit surprised. He kind of figured it was because of the village. Really, it's a beautiful place; it had so many natural wonders, the flowers here, the dessert, the waterfall, the ice rose, and his own tree house, which still bugged him for he doesn't know how it was created. All that seemed just so inspirational, something that by just looking at it, someone could keep going, but he wondered, just what else was there? Was their something in the village or somewhere near the village that he didn't know about? If that's the case, he seriously wants to go and look at it!

"Well, it's um… ahh," now her face was even redder, was she actually going to say it? It was rather embarrassing to actually say it, say it to his face! She could say it in her head when she smiles sweetly at him when he comes over or goes a little task for her, "It thanks to you my dear assis- no, thanks to you Micah," was what she said, and it was the truth. She moved her head to the other side so he couldn't see her red face. It was an added affect to her art style. It was thanks to his kind words, happy smile, and him just being there that kept her going. She knew that if one day she couldn't paint anything, Micah would be there and help her overcome her dilemma and get her painting again.

"M-m-me? Why me?" he asked her, his face getting red. What did he do to be inspirational? He never really did anything that special, did he? All he did was help her out when she asked him. Yeah, he did come over to chat and see what type of work she was up to. All he did was be himself, just what is so inspiring about him? Sure, he worked hard, but just does his work have to do with art? Art and farming and being a forger/ monster fighter, what to they have in common?

"It's because of your smile, Micah," was what she said, her head still turned, so not to face him, for is she saw his face she would lose her courage to tell him. Why does things go this way, any other time she would declare her words without a sense of embarrassment, but when it came to him her confidence kind of flew out the window.

"My…smile?" was all he said, wondering just what was so special about that. Just how could his smile affect someone so much too keep them going with their work? It was kind of odd, but inside he felt really happy, warm and fluffy like his wooly form.

"Well it's because," she began and turned her head over to Micah, maybe she has enough courage to say the rest, and said, "Your happy smile always makes me feel like I should paint something bright, cheery, and happy. I feel like if I get to see your smile, I know that I can continue painting. So, I can thank you for being inspirational, Micah…" and after she turned her head away from him again, and still beat red like a ripe cherry. It was just like before, curse that boy! He's the only one that makes her act like a lovesick puppy! Wait, that isn't wrong...

It was quite in the open space, and she went back to painting the scene, trying to forget that she just said to him so she could pay attention to her work. Micah just continued to watch her moving her brush across the canvas. Dipping it in water, then putting it in another container of paint and adding it to the canvas. In the silence, Micah just smiled happily to the figure standing over there, just doing what she did best. The words she spoke made him feel like he was apart of her work to, for perhaps if it wasn't for his smile, she may not be painting the picture here right now.

"Hey, assistant, want to hear something interesting?" she asked him to break the awkward silence and lighten the mood, even though she was about finished with her piece. This statement won't make her feel embarrassed, that it will not, just make him laugh and smile and be happy like her!

"Sure," was what he answered, his eyes looking at the canvas. The little colors of flowers where surrounded by a deep green grass all around it. It seemed all she had left to add was the bright blue sky, and the over-view of the canon. He wondered how she could get so much work done in what, two hours or so? Wait, it's been almost two hours? Time flies when you're not really paying attention, and staring at the sky, but it's not like he's complaining, it's rather nice and relaxing just to spend his time like this.

"There's another reason I became an artist. It happened long ago, when I was traveling around with my friends from my home village. We had a job given to use by the mayor and that one thing was to defeat an evil warlock!" was what she yelled at him, with much enthusiasm in her voice. He just stared at her wondering what will happen next, as if it was the climax of a action adventure novel, though he was rather shocked to hear something like this, but was rather unsure what she was saying actually happen, she didn't look like the type to get involved in fighting. She then went on to say, "After many long dungeons, and trails, we finally managed to fight our enemy! But, as time went on, more and more of our comrade's fell to the hands of death, and after the final enemy was defeated there where two of us left. Unfortunately, he was fatality wounded and didn't have much time left to live told me in his final breaths, "For the sake of the world, become an artist!" and so that's another reason why I'm here today!" was what she yelled dramatically, oh was she enjoying herself right now.

Micah just stared, shocked that something just so shocking had happen to her, and the way it sounded was like an ending to a novel in which the main character is finally given the chance to fulfill their dream! It seemed so tragic all of her friends fell to defeat an evil warlock and one's final wish was for her to become an artist, "It's so sad, it is true, right?" is what he said. He was thinking that something like that couldn't be fake, right? Sure, she could go over the top a lot and make up random crap, but this is something even she couldn't come up with…hopefully.

"Nope, it just sounded more interesting than my mundane version!" was what she laughed happily to him. Her simple explanation seemed too bland, so this one made things much more interesting! "The regular version was lacking the, "It's so great!" vibe and would fail at drawing the readers attention!"

Micah's head dropped when he heard that, how was that not surprising? It was Daria after all, so of course…, "I should've known. What's next? You're going to write a story? Or a comic?" was what he asked next. It was bad enough she painted rather eccentric paintings; he doesn't need eccentric pictures and stories combined on top of that, now did he?

"A story? Well, I could come up with an idea, but I'm not so sure of how well it would go. A comic on the other hand seems rather interesting," began the eccentric girl while putting her brush into the water and swishing it around. She then tapped it on the side of the container and then moved placed it into one of the other containers of paint and started on her canvas yet again, "Perhaps I should draw a comic and use the villagers as the main characters and I could make them do whatever I wanted!"

"Please don't," was what he said, moving his hand to his face and sighed. It was one thing to come up with a eccentric story, but drawing said eccentric story on the other hand wouldn't end well. Imagine yourself being drawn, if it was a good picture, sure, you wouldn't mind, but if it's designed in a rather incorrect way, or the character was doing something they would never do, there would be rage. If it's one person, it's bad. If it's the whole village, run away, far away, "_I wouldn't be suppressed is she said I was involved and get kicked out with her,"_ was what he thought, _"Hopefully that'll never happen, the people here are too nice, right? Right?"_ was what he questioned in his mind. People where nice here, so why would they try to kill them? Sure, people would be ticked off if it was rather weird, but they wouldn't go to the extent to banishing them.

"No need to worry my dear assistant, nothing bad would happen if I did that! Everyone would love it!" she spoke happily with her usual smile on her face. Why would anyone dislike something that had them as a main character? People would love it! Not hate it! Anyone would like to see how they would be portrayed through the eyes of someone else, it just makes things much more interesting!

"I'm not sure about that…" he mumbled under his breath, he didn't think people would be very happy seeing themselves in a comic being completely out of character. He would be rather shocked to see himself acting like an idiot or some type of playboy.

A few minutes passed in silence yet again. He was just watching her finish her painting; he didn't want to disturb her. She just continued to add color, add the texture of the landscape, and then, after maybe two hours, (She works way to fast, and it still looks nice…) passed and it was-

"It's finished! Isn't it wonderful, assistant?" she yelled happily, placing down the brush, then hoping backwards, making a little spin maneuver to be able to see his face with much excitement in her eyes. They where asking him, "What do you think? Isn't just fabulous?"

Micah stood up, shocked he didn't feel a bolt of pain when he stood up and walked to the painting and stared at it closely. The colors blended well all together, it was rather good. It had a rather relaxing mood to it, a nice scene for one to have a picnic.

"It's really nice, but it feels like it would be a fitting place for a picnic," was what he said, maybe one of these days they could have a little picnic here.

"Why thank you! My work always turns out to be nice, you should know that by know!" was what she yelled at the boy.

"Well, time to pack up and get going to our next destination!" was what she yelled happily when grabbing the canvas and putting it on the ground for a moment. She then grabbed the paint, water, and brushes, and put it back into the large black bag that was sitting right by it. She then put it over her shoulder, and picked up the canvas carefully and gently, and started to head towards her home while yelling, "Get the other stuff, now will you assistant?" and then she was quickly out of sight.

Micah sighed; he was always stuck with the heavy lifting, even though his back is killing him, but oh well. He folded up the stand up the stand, then the easel, and with both under his arms, he took one step and by putting a little to much pressure on his back, he squeaked a bit, "I hope I don't have to carry the next canvas too…," he mumbled. That means putting something on his back, and that wouldn't end well for him, he would just topple over in pain, the poor guy.

When he arrived to the eccentric girl's home, she was just coming out of her home carrying another canvas under her arm, and the black bag hanging onto her shoulder. She walked forward towards the boy and yelled happily, "Now we're off to our next destination! Forward march my dear assistant!"

"Now where are going?" he replied to her question, wondering where there going now, hopefully all this walking won't kill his back.

"Simple my dear," began the eccentric elf while beginning to walk forward towards him, "We're going to the next season!"

"Next season?" he spoke again following behind her, "You mean the dessert?"

"Exactly! That's my assistant! Always catching on to my phrases!" she yelled at him while hoping upwards with much energy. He noted her eyes had sparkly look in them again, and where basically saying, "That's like totally awesome, right?" He sighed, that's the only problem about being her assistant; she has way too much energy.

"Hey! What's with the sigh?" asked the girl, who looked annoyed at the boy. Her assistant shouldn't look down about their new job, "What's wrong with doing another painting?" he said that they would do all the ones she wanted right, was he backing out?

"Nothing! It's just you're always just so energetic about everything," he said. Sometimes, he couldn't keep up with it, she's always running all over the place, he could normally keep up, but today was an exception.

"Is that so? Well, I always do everything in a full swing, so no wonder you're tired!" she yelled happily at him, she does things in a rather youthful way, so it's expected for him to feel a little tired with all the work he does.

"I'm actually fine, but I'm surprised to see a person have just so much energy," was what he said, how could one go on he wondered? Oh well, it didn't really matter.

"Really, I guess some people just don't have much energy. Any how, dear assistant, shall we get going?" was all she asked, they where getting off subject and she wanted to get going and start the next painting.

"Alright, as long as you continue to carry the canvas," he replied playfully, he couldn't carry another thing without collapsing in pain and fatigue, and that would just ruin the rest of their day.

"That's fine, I can't work you too hard and you end up being knocked out for a while," was what she said and went to say while pointing foreword, "Rainbow~!"

**Well, that's chapter one, chapter two needs to be typed and edited, and chapter three is currently being written in my notebook, so stay tune, 'kay? I hoped they were in character and all, anyhow, I hoped you liked it and review so I can see what you thought! I hoped it was cute and fluffy enough like I wanted it to be, though it makes me feel like a mushy sap.**


	2. The Dancing Stars in the Sky: Summer

4/6/12

**Yes, finally got back to this one, sorry for the very long delay, I'm good at getting distracted for long periods of time, and I've haven't felt like writing lately, but here's chapter two!**

**Chapter 2: The Dancing Stars in the Night Sky ~Summer~ **

Now picking up where we left off last chapter, our main characters where walking side by side into the dessert. The blaring sun was beating down on the hot land, which is constantly being backed year around, due to the way that the area's season never changes at all, though how that makes any sense hasn't been explained yet. Though, the only chance of that happens seem slim, but oh well.

"Friendship, guts-dreams square them. D-d-d-d-d-d-dash out! Whishes will come true. Make a miracle happen! My exited, racing heart's pounding, is stimulating. "Ah. let's enjoy youth!"" was what was currently being reverberated happily through the solemn landscape. Apparently, Daria was singing some random song as they were walking though the desert to where the second painting was to be painted. Micah, who was walking right besides her carrying the materials for their project, just kept quiet, wondering where she heard that song from. He was also listening to her go on in a happy tone, she was alright at singing, not exactly the best for her voice seemed rather high pitch, but it did sound cute, and the song's energy fits her.

As they entered the location for the next painting she was to do, she just continued to sing while having Micah set up the materials, like the dog he is, "East, west, south, north, wahahaha! Which way should we go? Hm... At all times, go at everything in full swing, full swing, full swing!" Micah finished putting up the easel and the stand for the paint, he sighed for being done with all the carrying, he could relax a bit, well, hopefully that is. She went to put up the blank canvas on the easel, and put out the different paint, water, and brushes on the small stand while continuing to sing happily, "East, west, south, north wahahah! If we get lost, eheheh. The problem is nothing. In full swing, full swing, full swing, let's go!"

Now that she had completed placing the items down, she stared up at the scene that would be painted, and stopped singing. She was taking the landscape in, thinking how she would complete the picture. Micah was just staring up at the sky, it was an endless sea in the sky, and it was lacking any clouds. A person could just stare upwards and not go bored. It seemed just so calm and so was he.

"Gahahahahahah!" yelled the female before him, well, their goes his peaceful demeanor. He looked around the area, wondering if any monsters found its way into the usually monster free place. He yelled, "What's wrong?" in a stern voice, worried about what was to come and he ran up to her.

"It's just so bland! I mean, look, there's nothing really special!" was what she yelled at him.

"Huh?" was all he asked, turning his head, "So, the problem is the landscape?" you got to be kidding, she's the one who wanted to come here and now she's the one who want to paint anything? Maybe she really is bipolar….

"Look, the sky is so endless and captivating, but besides that, it's simple. It wouldn't take me very long to paint a blue sky and the sand, it needs something else, to give it more pizzazz, hmm…," stated the rather odd girl. So then, what was needed to help develop this terrain more than the sky and the sand? If only there was one more factor that could help the area, something to make more pizzazzish, is that even a word?

"Why won't you just improvise? You know, add what you think will help the scene look better," added Micah while staring at the girl by him. What was so bad about this? It looks a little plain, but still, it was nice, wasn't it?

"I can't do that assistant!" yelled the girl causing the boy to jump a bit of not expecting that type of outburst, "It wouldn't be the same! It just wouldn't give off the same vibe as this area if it wasn't exact!" If she added her own flavor, it wouldn't be the same as the idea in her head! Besides, what was the point of being here (With Micah) if she could paint it any way she wanted at home? It defects the whole purpose of this little outing, now doesn't it? Of course Micah, being the oblivious male (Is that a common gene nowadays or what? Did that replace the color blindness? Ah, those damaged X chromosomes in males, too bad they have a Y one too; always cause some type of trouble, don't they? At least females have two of them!) wouldn't be able to catch onto such a thing, poor fellow.

"I…see," spoke Micah, not quite sure of what was the big ordeal over such things where. She's just so odd, "Why don't you just add stars to it as if it's night?" he mumbled, maybe that would work on this eccentric elf. Oh, and why does he feel like he just missed out on a biology lesson or something? Though, he would question if it was even accurate or not.

"That's brilliant assistant! I completely forgot about that! So that was the missing piece in this picture must be the night sky!" was what she yelled happily, turning her head to face him, and her eyes where all sparkly, he felt something was in store for him, and not in a good way either, nothing ever goes good for him anyway. Really, nothing does, he has no memory of his past, doesn't know if he has a family or not, has to hide the fact he's half human, half monster out of fear of being exiled from the village, has a bunch of crap to do for all of these people; it's shocking he hasn't lost his mind yet from all of the stuff he has to do, more like forced into doing that is.

"Well, it gets dark around what, seven, eight? So, around 7:30 you better get your butt back here, got it?" was all she said as she turned her back to him, and ran off leaving him their, stunned. What just happened?

A sigh escape his lips, and he moved his hand to his face. So, he now has to come back later, just so she could paint the stairs? Couldn't she just add them in herself? Really, it was a lot easier and simple, but nothing about her is simple, and he knew that from experience. He just didn't understand anything that involved that girl…

He turned his head towards the easel that was there along with the painting materials. He doubted that anything would happen, monsters never ventured into this part of the area, so he has nothing to worry about, so he just turned his back to it and began to walk towards the exit of the area and head back to town. While he was walking, he still wasn't all that sure what was with her today. What was the point of her dragging him out to the area and then run off if they could just do another painting and come back to that one later? What was the point going in order by the season anyway, did it really matter in the end? Was their any true point behind her actions? Well, it is Daria after all, and most of her actions are kind of hard to read or predict. Well, it was her idea to go and paint, and he agreed to it, then, why must the process go in order? Those thoughts traveled through his mind as he continued to walk, he did understand the point of her painting, but the order he did not. As he thought, his legs where legs leading him to his destination, even though he really didn't notice it, and he some how managed to avoid running into anyone too. As his thoughts came to an end, he raised his head to see a building in front of him, yup, just as planned.

_"Guess my legs has a mind of their own,"_ thought Micah as a small smile spread across his face, and he walked into building. It was rather bland looking, and a little dull in the colors of the room, but why was he taking notes on such a thing? It's not liked it really matters anyway, a room is a room, as long as things match, that's all that should matter. As he walked forward, he saw an older women standing at a counter, and when she saw him she said, "What could I do for you Micah?"

He walked up to the counter, and he replied, "Could you look at my back please? It's been bothering me all morning."

The older women just nodded her head and began to walk towards the room on the left and he followed behind her. The next room was also rather bland, it didn't really look like their was much that could be used to examine a person, but that should be expected, it's not like people get hurt around here much, well, except for him. He had a tendency of getting hurt and usually wound up lying in bed with a few cuts here and there. Coming here was like his home away from home, but that isn't exactly a good thing, for either his health or his wallet; while on that note, this old lady may look sweet, but she'll charge you a lot of money if you end up passed out.

"So, what part of your back is bothering you?" asked the older lady after pulling out a chair from the corner of the room for him to sit down on.

"Basically my hole back, upper and bottom," was what he explained to her as he sat down on the chair. Shouldn't she be the one sitting down? She is a old lady after all.

"I see," she started, "Then could you take your shirt off so I can see?"

"A-alright…," stated the boy who was a little embarrassed, it's rather uncomfortable having to remove your clothes in front of another person, though he did just as she said and placed it on his lap, with a little blush on his face.

Micah felt her eyes staring at his bare back, it was kind of creepy, but that was the whole reason of being here, "I can see your problem," spoke the older women, that caused him to turn his head and stare at her, "You have a rather large bruise on your back, did you get tackled by a monster again Micah?"

"Yeah," was all he said with his head slumping a bit as she walked to some other counter and grabbed a jar with a clear, white substance in it. She turned around and began to walk to him as she said, "I think the attack caused your muscles to stiffen, and the pain may because of the bruise," stated the older lady as she stopped behind him and opened the jar and placed her hand into it and started to slowly rub it into his back.

A little yelp escaped accepted his lips from the sudden jolt of pain and he heard her go on to say, "This should help loosen the muscles. Micah, you end up here a lot, how are you ever going to find yourself a good wife?"

"A-a-a wife?" he asked in a rather surprised tone, and he felt his face gained some heat; he wasn't expecting a comment like that today. Though, old people do enjoy in meddling in other people's affairs due to boredom.

"Yeah, a wife. With you coming here all the time, you would probably worry her head off. That, or she may get the wrong idea that you may have a little thing going on with me," was what she said while continuing to apply the ointment to his back, and laughing at the end due to her joke, but doubted that Micah even took noticed to it.

"Well, that's true, if I did have one she would be worried about me. I'm not the strongest person in the world, and I feel if I can't get stronger, I won't be able to protect her, but at the same time I don't want to fight. I don't want to really hurt any of the monsters, it's not their fault their here, and they only act on instincts," was what he said back. He has this nagging voice in his head telling him to become stronger, but at the same time he doesn't want to get stronger by hurting the monsters; truly a predicament. So then he will be able to truly protect the one he loves, for if he doesn't have strength, what type of man would he be?

"I see, I guess you already have a potential girlfriend then? Well, you're past the hard part, but you know you don't have to be the strongest person in the world to say those three little words. For as a female, I don't think strength is the only important thing, as long as you care, then those feelings will increase your strength, for you would be fighting with the power of love, correct?" replied the older lady, who clearly knows what she is talking about, after all, she was married for a long time, before her husband died.

"I guess your right, but still I don't feel like that would be enough," was what mumbled, even if he could fight with love, he could still fail. He could still die in that type of situation, or he could die any time he fights one of those monsters that he doesn't want to see suffer either…he wouldn't want to put her though the pain of seeing him die, "I haven't said anything for if I die fighting, either out of weakness or of empathy for the monsters, it would just hurt her," was what he mumbled. Why was he talking to her in the first place about this anyway? Well, she is easy to talk to, it's not like he could go to any of the other girls for help, it would just make them mad for some reason, well, mainly Sofia that is, oh, and Carmen at times.

"Micah, I can promise you as long as I'm around, you won't be dying any time soon, so have some confidence in yourself, alright? You have the perfect opportunity after all," was all she said, as she turned her back to him, went to place the container back in it's place, and began to walk back to the front counter. Micah was rather startled when he heard her say that and in a low tone he asked, "How do you…?"

"I have my resources Micah," was all she said as she began to leave the room, but turned her head and smiled, "Good luck, and today was free," and then she was out of his sight, what a nice old woman she is, and it's shocking she didn't make him pay for once.

Micah felt a blush across his face after she said that and put her shirt back on. So, what will he be doing now? She say's he will be able to say it, but can he? He didn't even think of saying anything before, but now it smacked him in the face. He had the opportunity to tell her, and didn't even think of it! He didn't think about it before either! But, was he ready? What she said was rather reassuring, but still…

As he began to walk to the door, he passed by where the older lady who was standing and said with a smile, "Thank you," and left the building, if he ever needed someone to talk about this sort of stuff, he knew who to come to.

Micah still had some time to kill, so he just headed off back to his home, and there he just sat around for a bit, later proceeding to make some food. After his easy made meal, he walked over to his crafting area, and decided to practice making some cute little trinkets and what not. After awhile, he decided to stop and headed outside. When he was working though, there was a few things lingering in his mind, such as if he was ready to admit his feelings to a certain elf, and if he would be accepted for being half human, half wooly. He was rather positive he would succeed, though the hint of doubts still lingered in his mind,

Well, when it opened the door, it was already dark, so Micah began to tread back to where he was earlier that day. As he walked through the sand of the sunless (Thank goodness!) land, he still couldn't choose the right answer just yet; he is rather undeceive at times. As the wind blew and rustled his blond hair, he continued to walk on in the silent area, and as he was about to enter his destination, he head a faint voice, guess she was there already, was he in for a scolding…

As he walked in he saw the elf just standing in front of the easel, she wasn't painting, she was just going back and forth on her feet, her long blond hair swaying back and forth with her, and he noticed how pretty she looked in the moonlight…oh, his face was gaining a tint of red again, wasn't it? He then noticed she was saying, no, singing something yet again, "My silky love, all the while, for 24 hours, my silky love, every time when I think of you, my silky love, my irritating feelings, my silky love, simply overflow."

Micah began to walk forward and noticed the happy look on her face. Well, could he say it? Or would he not? He just continued to hear her sing happily, "Even though it's easy to say, "I love you," when you come in front of me, my personality arises and interferes with me," now that sounded lie a fit to her character. She would sometimes let those cute little statements slip, and ended up saying something about he was being a good assistant to his master. Though, she would just forget it moments later and go back to bossing him around like a slave.

"If it's the usual, I can go on boldly, even though that's my personality, no matter how hard I try, I can't tear down the wall," was what he heard for he was only a few inches away. Oh, she had her eyes closed, no wondered she hasn't noticed him yet. He felt like taping her on the shoulder, see her turn around, then see face go red with embracement, and he just would laugh at it.

"I want to realize…my feelings, so I always send a gaze of, "I really love you," at you, with my greatest courage!" That made him wonder, had she done that all along and he not notice? Well, that sounded like something he would just over look, he can be rather dense at times, but granted, he is a guy after all. That made him blush, and looking back at the various photographs of his memories in his mind, if she did, would he have noticed at all at that time?

"When I met you, I finally noticed, my flimsy silky heart, even if I was awkward at love, the scar of romance that I almost forgot about, suddenly started to hurt with a twinge, I don't say, "I love you," at you, like myself, someday…I'll become weaker than I am now," he began to wonder, just how much of this could he tie into his own life? After all, people usually sing songs that they can relate to in one way or another, so it could be possible, but he did have a question, _"Just where does she hear all of these songs from anyway?"_

He paid attention to the words she sang, she wasn't the worse singer he has ever heard like he noted earlier that day; well, granted he only heard some of the other girl's sing. She continued as if she was alone, with only the moon and stars as companions, "If I say, "I love you,"-," and that was as far as she got for some monster created some sort of noise, a wale to be exact, and that caused her to turn her head to the source of the noise out of curiosity, with both eyes open, and only to see Micah standing right there.

Now there was an awkward silence between the two, if this was a cartoon, a random tumbleweed would role on by with a gust of wind to enhance the awkward moment. Micah soon noticed that with every passing silent moment, a blush was growing a deeper shade of red on her face. Yup, she was embarrassed by him randomly showing up while singing a song that could indirectly connect to him, "Um, Daria?" was all he said while walking forward a bit. Though, that was enough snap for her out of her trance and she retorted in a quick manner, "W-w-what my dear assistant?" as she turned to look away from him, even though he still noticed the blush on her face.

"That song, whatever it is, was good, and it kinds of suites you," and with that his own face started to tint to a shade of pink, and said statement caused her to turn to face him rather quickly with a possible bigger blush reradiating well across her face, "W-what do you mean?"

Micah just retorted back with a simple phrase, "It just fits you, like the song from before. It fits your personality."

She just replied back with a, "Why th-thank you assistant! There was a reason I liked them after all, for they suite me!" and she moved forward, grabbed a paint brush, placed it in a container of water, then into one with paint, and she began to paint the scene.

"Hey, way did you wait for me?" he asked while walking up to where she was currently standing, wondering what was point of waiting? Hmm, maybe she wanted to paint with him?  
>"It wouldn't be much of a point to paint without you by my side, that's the reason I'm having you with me, so we could do this together," was her answer to his question, wasn't this kind of self explanatory? Is he really that dense?<p>

"Hmm, I guess I was right," was all he said back to her, with his eyes now watching her hand movements along the canvas.

The scene before them was much better at night, was what he concluded to. The bright stars that twinkled in the night sky and the round moon (Would it have a rabbit waving to them on it?) shinning up their helped to produced a better atmosphere. Though, the said atmosphere was, technically, rather built up with silence, and she was just examining the scene before her, and how to paint it.

The foggy atmosphere began to lift after awhile for the elf began to open her mouth and speak, "You did rather good assistant! This scene gives off a much better vibe combined to the one it gave off in the morning!"

"It does, the sky has more feelings to it," was what he said back, at least she's talking now; an uncomfortable silence wasn't needed.

"I guess I'm rubbing off on you, huh?" was what she asked him, while working on the bright stars in the sky. Hmm, when she does the moon, maybe she add a rabbit to it, Sakuya did mention something about rabbits living on the moon, or in her words, _tsuki no usagi_, and up their they where pounding the ingredients to rice cakes. Maybe she should give him a carrot, but do carrots even grow on the moon? Well, if rabbits managed to live up there, who says that carrots can't grow up there either?

"What do you mean?" he asked while tilting his head, now what is she getting to?  
>"Well, you see…," began Daria while moving her head towards him with a smile on her face, "It's seems your starting to see things like I do! It means your learning the beauty of the art around you!" was what she said rather happily; it was good to know that he actually paid attention to what she said about art! What a non-useless assistant he is! Unlike the other assistant she had, grr, he didn't really see the art in anything! No wonder he only lasted what, two, maybe three days?<p>

"Really?" he asked while tilting his head and he began to think. Well, he has started to look at things in a more, well…in her terms, "Rainbow Vision," way, in which he sees the colors of things and how it's designs affect it, "I guess I see what you mean, so thanks for that," why was he thanking her? It's not like it actually helps him in his daily life, the only thing it does is help him view his crops differently, in a, in her terms, "Rainbow Light," way, and these different lights don't help him make money, or his crops grow faster. Oh well, it makes her happy, and the makes him happy, so he can deal with it; it's not a problem to him at all.

"Well, your welcome assistant!" she yelled happily, while turning her head to face the canvas again, now back to work! Along with his complement dancing through her head, he was such a kind boy, always thanking her, listening to her, making her cute little gifts without her own request.

And so, some more time passed along; Micah looked up at the stars, watching the night sky with a peaceful look in his eyes. They looked just so pretty and peaceful, and on a side note, it was a little bit chilly, but that's to be expected, desserts always end up being colder at night. His eyes relocated itself from the sky to look at the painting, she finished the dark sky, all of the stars twinkling in the sky. Then he noticed a bright moon with a little bunny inside it, waving with a carrot in it's paw, why did she add that in? Hmm, maybe Sakuya told her a tale from the East or something. He then moved his eyes downward, and noted the almost endless sand, being illuminated by the star's light. The next thing that happened was a comment from his mouth, it was rather unsteady and he wasn't really sure it was a good idea to bring it up but…, _"Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?"_ was what he thought before he said, "Have you ever thought about getting…married?"

"Wha…?" was what came out of her mouth as her hand with the paint brush went limp, and she turned her now red and shocked looking face to him and yelled, "What are you talking about assistant? This doesn't involve art what so ever!"

"I'm just asking if you have thought about it," he said that while turning his head, a hint of red crossing over his face, they aren't even passed the first stage and he's already asking this far in question, oh how stupid he is, "You're a girl and all so I…"

"Just because I'm a girl, you automatically think I want to go and grab a husband?" was what she said while staring closely at him…he thought it was creepy, really creepy, like she was trying to read what his eyes where saying.

"I guess so…," was what he mumbled with his head lowering a bit, so that she would stop trying to read him in that creepy staring way.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a husband who would go and fetch me my materials for my art, and of course appreciate my work and…oh yeah! When ever I lose my touch, he could cheer me up and I'll be back to work in no time!" was what she said rather happily, with a smile on her face, oh, now that would be her perfect ending in her route.

"Isn't that what I already do in the first place?" he asked her, so to her a husband will be more like a dog? Well, he could deal with that…

"Huh?" was what she said in a rather surprised tone, and went on to say, "I guess your right! So your current position as "Assistant," will be the same as the position as "Husband"!" wait, did she just say he will be her husband? "Wait a second, don't take that the wrong way!" was what she yelled in a panicked tone, "I mean th-that I meant that my to be "Husband," will do the same thing as you! But it's not like I wouldn't mind you as a husband! Re-," and before she could go on with her rambling that seemed to be making no sense what so ever, Micah decided it would be good interrupt her.

"I get it, calm down," he said, why must she go a little overboard, though he felt like playing around a bit from her comments, "Then that means that once you find your "Husband," does that mean I'm free from being your assistant? Or if I find myself a wife, then would I still be your dog?" oh, she doesn't look happy about "Finding a wife," comment, oh, how jealousy takes control over a female, much more violent then in males, well, he hasn't had the chance to see any jealous males, so he can't give a correct answer.

"No matter what happens," she began as she turned around and walked up to him and said in a high and mighty tone with her free hand on her waist and her other with a paint brush pointed at his face, oh great, she's getting full of herself, "You'll always be my assistant! Even if you marry some other girl, which probably be no time soon, or if I find myself a husband, which won't be happening anytime soon, you will always be my one and only assistant, no mater what. You understand that Micah?" Yup, to her, her one and only true assistant will always be Micah, for as long as he lives…which won't be as long as her; why is Fate just so cruel?

Micah sighed at that, she is such a hypocrite, why would she need a husband, if he'll _still_ get stuck with all of her menial labor? What if he got a wife, who isn't this odd ball here, wouldn't it turn into some crazy soap opera, with the wife being mad at the husband for having too much time with another woman? Sure, there are some other girls he wouldn't mind to play that role, but still, his eyes have already locked onto his target.

So, after patting Micah on the head, she turned around and happily walked back to her painting and finished it up. So, after a couple of minutes passed by at the rate of a snail, the eccentric artist cried out, "And now painting two is done! Come assistant, and look at my great work of art!"

"Not bad, not bad at all," was what he said as he sat up and walked forward only with a bit of pain in his back, but as much as before. Guess that ointment really did its job, at least he'll be able to have a good night sleep. When he reached a close proximity to the painting, he looked at it closely, examining every little nook and cranny of it. The endless desert and the bright stars created a rather nice combo with each other, though the effect of the moon and the rabbit was kind of out of place, it had more of a fantasy vibe with it. It seemed like a background design one would use for a fictional story, and on a night like that it would create an emotional scene. Hmm, perhaps a scene where the main character is preparing for an adventure, causing him to leave his precious home, and he went to his favorite spot in the whole town. There though, he would run into his childhood friend, making him promise to have a safe journey and return safely one day, "Though, I don't quite understand the part with the rabbit," he added on at the end.

"The bunny?" she asked while turning her head to face his, "Well, I thought if something Sakuya said about rabbits living on the moon, and I thought I would add something cute! What's wrong with it?" asked the enthusiastic painter to the calm farmer, did she make the bunny look to bad or something?

"Theirs nothing wrong with it, I just don't think it really goes with the whole, solemn area vibe," spoke Micah, adding in his own opinions, really, the bunny was cute and all, but the whole area wasn't suppose to give off that cute, cheery, and happy vibe,

"Well, I guess your right," she said while taking a closer look at the painting, "The rabbit really wasn't needed, but oh well, it's their now and is going to stay their for as long as this painting continues to live!" she yelled happily, "Anyhow my dear assistant, it's getting late, so help me pack up! So come on my dog!" was what she laughed happily, it was so fun playing with him. She grabbed the semi-dried canvas gently; on a side note the paint she uses dries really quickly, so it could keep up with her painting speed, and placed it down, and then she started to put the containers of paint and water plus brushes away. Micah took his lead and grabbed the easel, folded it up, and waited till she was finished with clearing the stand, and when she was done, he went over and grabbed it and then folded it. With both of his arms occupied, he turned his direction to the eccentric nut who had put the bag with the paint supplies over her shoulder, and gently picked up the still drying canvas.

"Shall we go then?" he asked while moving his eyes towards her.

"Why of course my dear assistant! You know," she began and turned her head from him, "You're a really good assistant and friend Micah, thanks for taking me around today."

"You're welcome, and besides that's what friends are for, right?" he said while thinking in his head, _"I wonder if we could be more than friends,"_ and then after that he said, "Same time not tomorrow, but the next day?"

"You know it! And you better not be late!" she yelled happily to him, "Or else you get punished," and the his comment finally donned on her, "Wait, why not tomorrow?" she asked him, "Do you…have some other plans?" she asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice, was he doing something with someone else?

"Huh? Did you forget? Tomorrow is the Fall Crop Festival, I am a farmer, remember? And don't worry, I won't be late, so don't worry!" is what he said back, it's not surprising that she's forgetful, "I don't want to know what you would do to me anyhow. I don't feel like going home to see my mailbox rainbowfied or anything else," he laughed at that, he could so see her doing that, and he hoped she wouldn't.

"Oh yeah, I did forget that!" she said with the disappointment fading from her tone, "Well, I _was_ planning on doing that one day anyway, so I could just use the excuse of punishment you do it!" she declared happily, what was so wrong with her painting his mailbox? It would give it more pizzazz!

"Please don't," was what he replied back, he didn't his house to get a makeover, it would be bad if it was rainbow, it would stand out way too much!

And so, those two just continued to chat as he walked back to her home, and soon enough, they reached the destination, in the dark her house looked a little bit like a normal house. So, Micah being the gentleman he is, opened the door with his back and allowed the lady to go inside first, his reward, "Thank you my little assistant," along with a pat on the head, does he look like a dog?

Anyhow, after that, he just placed went and placed down the materials and said, "Hey, will I get a reward for today's work?" any other time he did a odd job, he would get some type of reward, so he thought it would make sense to ask the simple question.

"A reward? Well, I guess that makes sense," she said while walking towards Micah with a finger under her chin, her usual thinking pose was in use, "Well, only half of the job was complete, so I guess I'll give you half of a reward."

"Well, that's fine with me," spoke Micah, "I can get a half today, and the other the day after tomorrow," well, he didn't really need a reward since he volunteered, but oh well, it's his way of getting back at her for all the other time he did a good deed and didn't get a reward…though she was passed out from hunger, but oh well, that was then, and this is now.

"Well, will this work as half? I don't really have anything else at the moment to give you," and with those words she walked closer the some what shorter then her boy, and move her face in close to his, in turn that kind of startled Micah, not knowing just what was going on, and she quickly kissed his forehead, "Will that work _little_ boy?" she asked him playfully, he is much shorter than she though, but maybe he'll grow a little more, you know, stunned growth and all.

Micah was actually surprised by that and really didn't know what to say, but his face was rather red out of embarrassment, in both the surprised kiss and the fact she's actually that much taller than him, though it's only a bit, not much, "I guess that'll be fine as half, but what will be the other half?" he asked with a smirk on his face, "Something more perhaps?" and now that was her turn for her face to shade red, the game these two play are always so interesting, one say one thing, and then the other gets embarrassed.

"Huh? You should be happy to get something like that from your master Micah! Why would I give anything more like that?" she asked with a bit of a pout, great, he's getting full of himself, typical guy, maybe she shouldn't have even did that, though she did want to, but she knows that she shouldn't, "It's not like our relationship is anything more than master and assistant," she added on, though she wouldn't mind that if it was something more, but that can't happen.

"Well, master Daria, I do thank you for that little token of thanks, but I would expect something more for the other half of the reward, and also," and now he was pushing his face closer to hers, "Are you sure that our relationship isn't anything more?" okay, now's he acting more like a typical guy, but this game they play continue on and on, the end of it never coming in sight, the game of teasing, but how far can that go?

After that statement though, Micah backed away and started to head to the door, leaving the speechless and surprised girl just standing there, "Haha, your so easy to trick, you know? Your face right now is priceless; anyhow sorry about that, I was just playing. Let's just forget that even happened," and with his hand on the door knob he said one final statement, "Good night, Daria."

"Good night, Micah," was what she said while turning her head to the back of his, and before she knew it he was gone. What just happened right now, she'll just forget about, pretend it never happened. This is what happens when they play there little game too much, things get a little to tense and confusing, she'll just forget about that even happened, sometimes these things happen.

While walking home Micah just thought one thing, _"Stupid, stupid, stupid! That was to forceful!" _those thoughts where mixed with anger, he shouldn't tried to express his feelings that way! He just screwed up big time in the baseball field of love, _"I'll just forget I even did that. Now she'll think I'm like Carlos!" _and with those comments he just headed into his house and went straight to bed, forgetting everything that happened, for this problem was created by both of them.

**Yeah, it's done! Though, it was probably crappy, sorry about that! They seem OCC, and well, I didn't want to go over it again and edit, and the songs that where used was "Full Swing," and "Silky Heart," from the anime Toradora, both sung by Yui Horie, who did Daria's voice in the Japanese version and I thought they kind of fitted, and the lyrics are from . Anyhow, chapter three hopefully won't take long, it just needs edited. Oh, and the ending, I think I messed up with it big time, I added it in during the edit phase, I should refrain from watching Vocaliod videos that make me change things around, it doesn't end well, but I thought some drama would make it more interesting. Maybe I should re-do the ending, no, more like the whole last bit seemed off and wrong… Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed this crappy thing, and please review so I know what you thought about it, would you say I should re-do the ending? I feel really bothered by it, grrr. Chapter three will be better…**


End file.
